gangsofspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Damage Types
Overview There are three damage types currently in the game - Electric, Solid, and Explosive. Certain weapons do different types of damage, and certain enemies have resistances to different damage types - these damage resistances are shown near the current target's HP bar. Electric Electric damage, color-coded as blue for both bullets and enemy resistances, is the rarest damage type. Astrolax 1g and 2g ships can improve an ally's electric shot damage by connecting to them with Y-Link. Sources of Electric Damage *''Weapons:'' Astroblue *''Abilities:'' Electric Siege Sources of Electric Resistance *''Weapons:'' Zone-suffix Astrolax boss weapons (only within structure and shield zones) *''Shields:'' LowGlow, RaimBlock, Unicorn *''Actives:'' Resistrons *''Passives:'' Tricator, Duocator, Dedicator *''Abilities:'' S-Link, Y-Link, Structure Zone, Shield Zone *''Crew'' *''Passive Subsystems:'' Hull Mk1/2/3, Resistant Hull, Generator Mk1/2/3; Mixed/Distilled/Pure Hull, Mixed/Distilled/Pure Generator Enemies with Electric Resistance *''Very Small Units:'' Scout (Basic, Death Bullet) *''Small Units:'' Spike, Miner *''Medium Units:'' Drake (Basic, Minuteur), Pickelhaube (Basic only), Hunter Debuff *''Large Units:'' Gunz, Lobstor (Basic, Molotof) *''Massive Units:'' Ultra Blade (Basic, BlueBlade) Enemies with Electric-Damage Attacks *''Very Small Units:'' None *''Small Units:'' None *''Medium Units:'' None *''Large Units:'' None *''Massive Units:'' Ultra Blade Solid Solid damage, the damage dealt by most bullets which is color-coded as red for enemy resistances, is the most common damage type. Gemeter ships can improve their own solid shot damage by activating Power Siege, and Astrolax ships can improve an ally's solid shot damage by connecting to them with S-Link. Sources of Solid Damage *''Weapons:'' G-Awl, G-Bulleteer, G-Dual, G-Vulcan; Astrogun, Astronom Sources of Solid Resistance *''Weapons:'' Zone-suffix Astrolax boss weapons (only within structure and shield zones) *''Shields:'' YellowYollow, RaimBlock, Unicorn *''Actives:'' Resistrons *''Passives:'' Tricator, Duocator, Dedicator *''Abilities:'' Shield Matrix; S-Link, Y-Link, Structure Zone, Shield Zone *''Crew'' *''Passive Subsystems:'' Hull Mk1/2/3, Resistant Hull, Generator Mk1/2/3; Mixed/Distilled/Pure Hull, Mixed/Distilled/Pure Generator Enemies with Solid Resistance *''Very Small Units:'' None *''Small Units:'' None *''Medium Units:'' Drake Debuff, Pickelhaube (Minuteur, Molotof), Hunter *''Large Units:'' Gunz (Basic, Debuff), Lobstor Minuteur *''Massive Units:'' Ultra Blade Enemies with Solid-Damage Attacks *''Very Small Units:'' Wasp, Scout *''Small Units:'' Spike, Miner *''Medium Units:'' Drake, Pickelhaube, Hunter *''Large Units:'' Lobstor, Gunz *''Massive Units:'' Ultra Blade Explosive Explosive damage, the damage dealt by all explosions which is color-coded as yellow for enemy resistances, is an uncommon damage type. Gemeter ships can improve their own explosive shot damage by activating Power Siege. Sources of Explosive Damage *''Weapons:'' G-Dual; Astrobang Sources of Explosive Resistance *''Weapons:'' Zone-suffix Astrolax boss weapons (only within structure and shield zones) *''Shields:'' RaimBlock, Unicorn *''Actives:'' Resistrons *''Passives:'' Tricator, Duocator, Dedicator *''Abilities:'' S-Link, Y-Link, Structure Zone, Shield Zone *''Crew'' *''Passive Subsystems:'' Hull Mk1/2/3, Resistant Hull, Generator Mk1/2/3; Mixed/Distilled/Pure Hull, Mixed/Distilled/Pure Generator Enemies with Explosive Resistance *''Very Small Units:'' Scout (Basic, Death Bullet) *''Small Units:'' Spike, Miner *''Medium Units:'' Drake (Basic, Minuteur), Pickelhaube (Basic, Molotof), Hunter (Debuff, Kamikaze) *''Large Units:'' Gunz (Basic, Minuteur), Lobstor *''Massive Units:'' Ultra GreenBlade Enemies with Explosive-Damage Attacks *''Very Small Units:'' Wasp Kamikaze, Scout Kamikaze *''Small Units:'' Miner Molotof *''Medium Units:'' Hunter Kamikaze, Pickelhaube Molotof *''Large Units:'' Lobstor Molotof *''Massive Units:'' None